Soundless Voices for Him
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: Hidupnya tak kan lama lagi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya di saat terakhirnya... warn: Shonen-ai, OOC, and many warning inside. Read and Review? onegai...


**Author Note:** Hola!? xD aku author abal-abal yang masih mengalami masa hiatus panjang, dan sebenarnya ingin lagi terjun payung ke dunia perfanfiksian Indonesia ^^)/ Hanya saja ya gitu—waktu yang tidak mengizinkan TT_TT *le cry*

Umm… Boleh gak aku ngontrak disini bentaaaar aja ya :) lagi pingin sih ke fandom ini—yang selama ini udah jadi silent reader *dor* Senpai-senpai yang di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya (_ _)

Sebenernya fanfic ini itu cerpenku pas jaman kelas 10 buat tugas sekolah, hanya aja udah dimodifikasi ^^ Dan maaf jika Yosuke-nya terkesan 'sangat cewek dan OOC parah' maaf… Yuu juga sedikit OOC orz -_-" Maaf ya (_ _) Dan ini terispirasi(?) dari lagu Soundless Voice nya Kagamine Len. Disarankan dengerin lagu ini saat membaca ya ini bukan songfict juga… Oke, sebelum saya banyak bacot, **Happy reading, all** XD

* * *

" _Yuu, kapan aku keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku pingin kembali seperti dulu_—_"_

Kalimat itu yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya. Kalimat yang penuh rasa ingin tahu yang besar, dan terdengar begitu polos dalam pendengaranku. Terasa begitu ceria, namun di satu sisi terdengar menyakitkan. Mengingat orang yang mengucapkannya, tak lama lagi usianya akan berakhir, berakhir direnggut penyakit _Pneunomia_ yang dideritanya sejak lama.

Ya, orang yang kumaksud itu adalah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring dihadapanku. Berbaring dan tertidur pulas bagaikan seorang bayi mungil yang masih begitu polos, namun ia terbaring di ranjang yang tekontaminasi oleh bau obat yang memuakkan. Sekujur tubuhnya terpasang alat infus dan alat bantu pernapasan yang sama sekali tak nyaman untuk dipakai. Terbaring di ruangan serba putih yang penuh bau obat dan alat-alat medis yang bertebaran.

Ya, dialah sahabatku, partner—dan mungkin akan menjadi kekasihku—tentu saja aku belum menyatakan perasaan suka padanya, Yosuke Hanamura. Sahabat terbaikku, dan pemuda yang kini diam-diam menaruh benih cinta dalam diriku. Pemuda ceria dan enerjik yang kini raganya tengah berperang dengan penyakit yang menggerogotinya. Kadang ingin sekali aku menggantikan posisinya. Pemuda baik sepertinya tak pantas untuk diserang penyakit seperti ini. Tak pantas untuk merasakan hal ini.

* * *

**Soundless Voice for Him **

**Rated: K+ or T maybe**

**Genre: angst, friendship, hurt/comfort, little bit romace(?)**

**Warning: YuuYosuke, Shonen-ai hints bertebaran dengan kadar yang ringan, Ke-OOC an karakter, keabalan dan segala warning lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS**

**Inspired from Soundless Voices-Kagamine Len**

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

Entah berapa lama aku telah melamunkannya. Sambil memandang paras eloknya yang kini terlihat sayu dan pucat. Kebetulan seminggu ini Kampusku diliburkan, dan waktu liburan ini akan kuhabiskan untuk merawat Yosuke. Aku tak peduli akan tugas liburan yang menumpuk banyak di rumah. Tak peduli jarak yang membuatku harus pulang pergi dari Tokyo-Inaba dan sebaliknya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah sahabatku seorang yang sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Umm… Y—Yuu… Se—sejak kapan kau menungguku—?" tanya Yosuke polos. Tersirat perasaan khawatir dan sedih di mata hazel miliknya.

"Hmm… Sejak satu jam yang lalu kok, kebetulan kampus libur seminggu. Jadi aku ingin merawatmu—ya jadilah aku pulang ke Inaba lagi." Ujarku tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong padanya. Aku sudah disini hampir semalaman, hanya saja lebih baik bohong sedikit daripada Yosuke memasang tatapan _maaf—aku–__sudah–merepotkanmu__—_ Dan seperti biasa, kalau sudah begitu aku juga merasa sedih sendiri dan bisa-bisa aku akan menenangkan hatinya yang dasarnya selalu merasa bersalah itu selama seharian. Dan berusaha memaksaku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa…

Aku memposisikan diriku di samping ranjang yang ditempati Yosuke dan duduk di kursi terdekat yang tersedia disitu. Kupandangi wajah sahabatku ini, yang semakin lama semakin pucat. Menutupi paras aslinya yang sebenarnya cukup manis sekaligus tampan uhuk —itu menurut pandanganku. Kemudian tanganku bergerak ke arah meja yang terletak manis di sebelah tempat tidur, dan mengambil makan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk Yosuke.

"Yosuke, ini sarapanmu. Tadi seorang suster yang memberi ini padamu." ujarku lembut sambil membantu Yosuke untuk duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur, dan menyerahkan jatah sarapan padanya.

"Yuu! Udah kubilang berapa kali sama kamu kalau aku nggak suka makanan rumah sakit. Rasanya sungguh aneh di lidahku. _Non_—_sense_!" elaknya sedikit kesal dan menyerahkan piring sarapan lagi padaku. Hei, itu makanan. Dan makanan apapun tak boleh disia-siakan.

"Haiih, terima aja, Yos. Itu makanan kan udah diukur dengan kebutuhan asupan gizimu, jadi makan saja, menyia-nyiakan makanan itu gak baik, Sama aja kayak kau menyiakan uangmu. Nanti aku akan menyuapimu _mouth-to-mouth_ mungkin." godaku. Sontak hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah bagaikan apel.

Godaan yang juga kuselipkan candaan garing itupun membuahkan hasil. Yosuke tertawa cerah mendengarnya, sudah lama ia tak tertawa seperti ini, semenjak ia tergerogoti _Pneumonia_ yang sempat membuatnya shock dan kehilangan semangat hidup. Aku pun menggelengkan kepala geli dan tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih Tuhan." batinku lega.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Yosuke pun mulai mengambil jatah sarapannya padaku dan mulai memakannya. Aku menemaninya sarapan sambil mengelontarkan candaan lucu atau mendongeng pengalaman-pengalamanku selama di kampus. Dan sedikit ber nolstagia saat kami memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di Inaba dengan anggota Investigation team. Dan ia tanggapi dengan senyuman. "Hahaha aku rindu sekali dengan masa-masa itu." ujarnya menerawang

Yosuke pun tersenyum lagi dan meminum minumannya, dan ia menatapku dengan intens.

"Aku dengar kau batal mengunjungi orangtuamu yang ada di Perancis heh…." tanyanya sambil menatapku. Ah ya, memang orangtuaku sekarang masih bertugas di luar negeri, tepatnya di Perancis.

"Iya. Bagaimana aku bisa berangkat ke Perancis dengan tenang jika tugas liburannya Mr. Makarov mengganguku dan membuatku tak bisa liburan. Haha…" Jawabku bohong yang hanya ditanggapi Yosuke dengan seulas senyuman. Faktanya Mr. Makarov, Dosenku itu tak memberiku tugas liburan. Yang menjadi alasan utamaku menunda libur ke mengunjungi orang tuaku hanyalah karena Yosuke.

Aku ingin menemaninya, menjaganya, dan membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dan menemaninya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya di waktunya yang tak kan lama ini. Dua hari yang lalu aku sempat bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Yosuke untuk menanyakan kondisi fisiknya, dan Dokter bilang bahwa usianya tak kan bertahan lama lagi. Mengingat penyakit _Pneumonia_ Anna sudah sukar untuk sembuh.

* * *

_Andai saja penyakit bisa berpindah orang_

_Ingin kugantikan dia untuk merasakan sakitnya_

_Apapun yang bisa dilakukan akan kulakuakan_

_Demi dia, sahabatku yang kusayangi…_

* * *

Hawa dingin yang menerjang Inaba terus menusukku. Kugosokkan kedua tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri, sambil menemani berceloteh ria tentang hal apapun yang ingin ia katakan, dari hal yang normal sampai hal yang _absurd_ sekalipun. Seperti ia yang membayangkan jika aku memakai baju perempuan—dan itu terlalu memalukan bagiku, lalu ia memotretnya dan menjadikan foto itu sebagai bagian koleksinya. Atau ia berbicara tentang masa-masa yang ia telah lewati bersamaku, kejahilan-kejahilan yang telah ia lakukan padakudan kenapa aku yang harus jadi korbannya. Atau yang lainnya.

Aku pun sedikit terhibur dengan celotehan Yosuke itu, hanya sedikit. Sedikit juga tak masalah kan?

"Yuu, kamu dengerin gak sih? Daritadi kamu bengong kayak habis liat Gajah kerasukan shadownya Kanji, ehh— ?" celetuk Yosuke tiba-tiba. Sepertinya aku kebanyakan bengong lagi.

"Ahh… aku emang lagi ngelamunin gajah terbang. Tapi gajahnya itu kamu yang pakai kostum gajah." candaku sambil melirik wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Eeee… Yuu! Aku bukan gajah, bodoh. Nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh, nanti kuinjak-injak kamu sampai remuk! Bodoh amat kalau kamu diinjak!" ujarnya kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya barusan '_nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh_', itu kata yang mengandung harapan, ataukah tersirat jika ia sudah menyerah akan penyakitnya ini?

Dan aku pun sukses dibuat kebingungan entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Sepertinya aku butuh tidur, biar tenang.' batinku. Segera aku pamit pada Yosuke dan pulang ke kediaman Paman Dojima.

* * *

Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu, selama hampir satu setengah tahun, Yosuke tinggal di rumah sakit. Selama itu pula, penyakit yang dideritanya tak kunjung sembuh. Tetapi yang ada penyakitnya bertambah parah. Selama hampir satu setengah tahun ini pula, aku pulang-pergi dari Tokyo-Inaba untuk menjenguk sekaligus merawat Anna. Dan aku juga minta izin cuti kuliah sementara. Sebenarnya sih lelah juga pulang-pergi ke rumah sakit, Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri untuk merawat Yosuke, dan janji itu harus kulaksanakan.

Aku baru selesai memberi Yosuke obat yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh dokter. Setelah ia meminumnya, tiba-tiba ia pun menarik kain kemeja yang kukenakan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Umm… Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, boleh?" celetuknya gugup. Dan ekspresinya ketika gugup sangat lucu—lebih tepatnya imut—sadarlah dia itu laki-laki.

Aku pun tertawa geli. Dan diriku pun sukses membuatnya memandangku dengan tatapan tajam nan mematikan terbaik milikknya.

'DUAGH' dan jitakan spesial penuh cinta mendarat dengan elitnya di kepalaku. "AWW, sakit—" rintihku.

"Ya udah, kalau mau minta sesuatu padaku, nggak usah gugup gitu. Mau minta apa emangnya? Tapi kalau mahal-mahal gak akan kubelikan." lanjutku padanya.

Yosuke pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku barusan. "Umm… Sebuah permintaan yang sederhana aja, tapi aku tak yakin kau akan menurutiku, apalagi penyakitku sudah parah." jawabnya tersenyum

**—DEG!**

Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendapat firasat yang buruk tentang Yosuke.

"Ahh… Jangan kebanyakan basa-basi Yosuke, aku telah mengenalmu selama beberapa tahun. Katakan saja, aku tak kan marah." tanyaku tak sabar.

Yosuke pun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia pun mengambil napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin satu hari saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Satu hari saja! Aku hanya ingin melihat salju diluar, aku ingin merasakan pemandangan di luar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bukan dari bingkai kaca macam jendela." jawabnya. "Aku sudah lelah satu setengah tahun hanya melihat isi kamar ini, hanya warna putih yang terlihat sepanjang kau memandang, aku hanya ingin melihat salju diluar. Tak lebih dari itu." lanjutnya.

Aku sendiri pun tak tega melihat raut wajah sedihnya. Dia sungguh kuat, sanggup bertahan melawan penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Dan ia masih mau rawat inap di rumah sakit selama satu setengah setahun hanya demi kesembuhannya. Jika aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah putus asa—mungkin

Kurengkuh tubuhnya dengan tanganku, dan memeluknya untuk membuatnya tenang. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menuruti permintaanmu karena udara salju diluar brbahaya untuk paru-parumu." Yosuke tersenyum sedih. "—tapi, akan aku coba tanyakan hal ini pada dokter, apa kamu boleh keluar untuk melihat salju atau tidak. Tapi aku gak janji kau akan diizinkan." ujarku tenang.

"Benarkah? YUHUUUU! Aku akan menunggu jawabannya, Partner." teriaknya lega sekaligus semangat dan dia kembali memelukku erat—terlalu erat hingga aku sulit bernapas. Dan kembali ke ranjang tidurnya untuk kembali beristirahat.

Kusibakkan selimut untuk membuat tubuh Yosuke hangat. Dan aku keluar dari kamarnya sambil tersenyum lega ketika melihat sepintas wajahnya yang terlelap dalam damai.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Yuu? Dibolehin dokter nggak?" tanya Yosuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiriku. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan menjitak dahinya dengan amat pelan.

Yosuke pun mengaduh dan mengelus dahinya, "—AWW! Kau ini, main jitak aja kerjaannya." dan hanya kutanggapi cuek.

"Salahkan Pemuda 22 tahun yang langkahnya secepat orang yang dikejar alien, padahal sakit." jawabku datar. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya ngambek dan member death glare spesial.

"Hahaha… iya, maaf. Sebenarnya dokter sempat melarangmu untuk pergi keluar rumah sakit karena kondisimu yang masih lemah—" ujarku. Yosuke pun kecewa karenanya. "—tapi beliau memperbolehkanmu keluar, tapi tak lebih dari satu jam." lanjutku kemudian.

"Syukurlah, kukira aku tak diberi izin. Siapa tahu ini kali terakhirnya aku bisa melihat salju diluar." celetukya sambil tersenyum.

—_**terakhir kalinya**_

_Kenapa? Kenapa kata itu harus terucap_

_Dan kenapa firasatku terus memburuk?_

Kenapa perasaan tak enak tentang Yosuke muncul lagi. Apa ini pertanda waktunya telah tiba? Aku pun tak tau dan tak berharap perasaan itu jadi kenyataan. Aku pun menyandarkan diriku ke dinding terdekat dan mencoba berpikir. Kuhiraukan Yosuke yang kini bingung sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Samar-samar kudengar ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Yuu… Yuu—?"

"_**Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop"**_

* * *

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Berjalan ke sebuah taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari situ. Taman yang telah tertimbunkan salju, hamparan bunga Tulip yang biasa memberi warna pada taman ini pun ikut tertutup salju. Kulihat Anna tak berhenti mengekspresikan kekagumannya dengan apa yang dipandangnya, terutama saat ia melihat hamparan putih salju disini.

"Indahnya, aku rindu dengan suasana ini." gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Yuu, kamu jahat juga ya, baru memberitahuku kalau ada taman yang seindah ini padaku." cerocosnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lagi, pura-pura cemberut.

Tapi memang aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Jika aku memberitahunya, maka ia akan mengajakku pergi ke sini, dan sekali lagi, dia tak bisa terlalu lama berada di lingkungan luar.

Kami pun duduk di kursi taman yang kosong, sambil memandang langit. Tiba-tiba Yosuke pun menarik-narik jaketku.

"Yuu, main lempar salju yuk, sudah lama aku tidak melukis wajahmu dengan lemparan salju milikku, ya…" pintanya tiba-tiba. Sungguh aku bimbang untuk menurutinya. 'Apa tidak apa?' batinku.

"Hhh… baiklah jangan lama-lama, deal?" tawarku pada akhirnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan penuh semangat olehnya.

Kami pun mulai mengambil bongkahan salju, dan mengepalkannya menjadi sebuah bola salju, lalu bola salju itupun kami lempar, saling melemparkan bola salju satu sama lain. Dan kami tertawa riang menikmati suasana ini, suasana layaknya sebelum Yosuke divonis mengidap penyakitnya, tanpa beban. Terutama saat kami masih di Yasogami High dahulu.

Tak sengaja, bola salju milik Yosuke mengenai kepalaku. Seketika itu juga Yosuke tertawa melihat wajah dan rambutku yang berlepotan akan salju. Saat aku akan membalas lemparannya balik, kulihat raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba putih memucat, dan senyum tawanya mulai memudar, ia pun limbung, dan terduduk di belantara salju. Deru nafasnya tersengal-sengal, aku pun segera menghampirinya, dan memeluknya agar ia merasa lebih hangat. Dan takkan membiarkannya mati konyol di taman ini.

Yosuke yang nafasnya mulai sesak pun mengatupkan mulutnya berulang kali, mencoba mengambil nafas lebih banyak. Seketika, ia memmegang jaketku dan menahan badannya agar tidak tumbang.

"Hei, Yuu." panggilnya, Aku pun terkejut dan refleks memeluknya lebih erat. Kurasakan firasatku semakin memburuk. "—uhuk —terima kasih kau mau mengajakku kesini…" ucapnya terbata. Apakah ini waktunya dia untuk pergi, pergi dari dunia yang fana ini.

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, 'Tidak… tidak, jangan hari ini, biarkanlah ia hidup.' batinku memohon. "Yosuke, kau tak apa? Mau kugendong ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku. Namun dia tak menanggapi ucapanku dan terus menyelesaikan ucapannya "—terima kasih, telah menemaniku di saat apapun. Terima kasih kau mau menjagaku. Terima kasih kau mau menjadi sahabatku, Pertnerku— Sampaikan j-juga salamku buat anggota—IT ya—terima ka-kasaih kalian—" "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Yuu… Parnter—yang kusayangi—" lanjutnya. Dan perlahan tenaga Yosuke pun menghilang, pandangannya mengabur, dan kelopak matanya yang tertutup perlahan, membungkus mata indahnya. Ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Oiii, Yosuke… bangunlah… bangun…" lirihku sambil meggoyangkan tubuhnya. Dan tak ada respon apapun darinya. Air mataku tak terbendung lagi, melihat Yosuke terbaring kaku. Kurasakan pembuluh nadinya berhenti berdenyut. Aku pun menitikkan air mataku, menangis sekeras yang aku bisa, meluapkan semua rasa sepi, kehilangan, dan sedih yang kurasakan ini.

Dan Yosuke Hanamura, sahabat yang kucintai telah pergi bersama Sang Dewi Salju. Beristirahat dalam damai dan menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya mengiringi kepergiannya.

* * *

_Air mata ku pun keluar, tanpa henti _

_Membentuk simfoni sarat kesedihan, simfoni tangis_

_Simfoni diantara salju pun ikut menemaninya_

_Pergi mengiringinya meninggalkan kefanaan dunia_

* * *

—AAKH!?

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, mungkin juga mimpi. 'Lagi-lagi aku teringat malam itu…' batinku. Sepertinya aku bermimpi tentang kejadian itu lagi. Entah kenapa sekuat apapun aku ingin menghilangkan memori itu, selalu saja hasilnya nihil. Walaupun sahabat-sahabatku yang lain berusaha menghiburku, tetap saja nihil. Aku berjalan tanpa arah di kerumunan orang-orang yang memandang kagum hamparan salju yang ada di taman kota. Ah, aku memang masih di Inaba, walaupun Kota ini juga yang meninggalkan serangakaian kenangan manis sekaligus pahit pada ingatanku.

Hari ini genap setahun kepergian Yosuke. Setahun juga kenangan itu terkubur di otakku. Walaupun setahun telah berlalu. Hatiku masih tetap kosong, masih tetap hampa akan kepedihan dan kesepian.

Aku pun berdiri dari kursi taman dan mulai berjalan lagi, menghindari keramaian. Pergi menuju tempat dimana aku bersama Yosuketerakhir kalinya. Pergi ke taman bunga itu. Tak terasa aku telah sampai di taman. Kupandang taman tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. "Seperti setahun yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah." gumamku.

Salju pun mulai turun menghiasi taman ini, salju yang turun tanpa suara. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke depan, meraih butiran salju, kemudian butiran salju pun meleleh dan berubah menjadi bentuk yang lain, sama seperti Yosuke. Ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini bersama kenangan-kenangan selama bersamanya. Hilang, tanpa suara terbawa Dewi salju. Seperti kilau matanya yang pelahan tertutupkan oleh kelopaknya dan takkan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya. Rasanya sungguh amat perih.

* * *

_Namun, kini waktu pun tak dapat kembali. _

_Dia pun terlanjur pergi._

_Hei, Yosuke apa yang harus kukatakan…_

_Meski kumencoba berteriak sekeras apapun…_

_Kau takkan bisa mendengarkan suaraku… Tak bisa mendegarnya lagi…_

_Apa kau kesepian disana, apa kau baik-baik saja disana…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Aku rindu padamu…_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini, bukankah kita selalu bersama, kan?_

_Karena tanpamu…_

_Aku merasa sepi dan sendiri disini…_

_Hidup pun berubah menjadi monokrom…_

_Bagaikan hanya melihat warna abu-abu sepanjang mataku memandang_

_Tanpa ada warna lain yang mengelilingiku…_

* * *

Dan salju pun mulai turun semakin deras… Hei, Yosuke kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang senang menggantungkan diri pada harapan? Tapi jika malam ini aku diberi satu permintaan, maka saat itu juga aku akan mengambil harapan itu dan berdoa agar menjadi kenyataan. Aku hanya berharap…

—aku hanya berharap kau dapat mendengar suaraku, memberikan senyuman manismu itu padaku. Berharap kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, katakanlah namaku, katakanlah… Aku ingin bersamamu seperti dahulu, setahun yang lalu…

Dengarkan suaraku yang tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan namamu saat itu, yang terus menangis ditengah salju, walaupun air mataku telah membeku.

—tes... tes… tes…

Bulir-bulir air mataku terus berjatuhan… Dan salju pun semakin banyak dan turun bagaikan badai salju yang siap menerjang. Aku terus terdiam, tak berpindah tempat tuk menghindari salju, terus terdiam di tempat yang sama, merenungi seseorang yang sama. Air mataku terus bergulir jatuh dan kembali beku bersama salju, mencoba melepaskan jerit kesakitanku karena kehilangannya.

Tuhan, jika memungkinkan… Jika aku bisa, ambilah semua. Ambilah suaraku, ambilah senyumku, ambilah ragaku ini… Berikan semua padanya, pada sahabat yang terlanjur kucinta. Sebab kurasa ku takkan bisa berdiri jika aku sendiri tanpanya. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Aku berdiri, menunggu salju membawaku pergi, pergi bersamanya. Tubuhku pun mulai kedinginan, seakan menjadi sebeku es. Perlahan, pandanganku mengabur, kelopak mataku mulai tertutup, tubuhku mulai limbung dan terjatuh. Dan aku pun terjatuh bersama salju. Dan tertimbun bersama salju. Bersama semua kenanganku dan Yosuke. Yosuke, tunggulah aku, aku akan datang menyusulmu disana…

"Ya, biarkan aku seperti ini, hingga akhir." gumamku pelan, dan aku pun menutup mataku, hingga aku tak menyadari apapun.

* * *

_Bersama turunnya salju…_

_Tolong teruslah turun, jangan berhenti…_

_Bawalah aku bersamanya_

_Bawalah suaraku, bawa pergi jiwaku…_

_Untuk dia yang ada disana…_

_Tolong hapuskan semua…_

_Hingga semua berubah menjadi putih_

_Seputih hamparan salju..._

* * *

**Inaba, 07.00 a.m**

Terlihat banyak orang yang berkerumun di sepanjang taman di dekat Inaba's Hospital. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut, melihat polisi telah menemukan seorang mayat lelaki muda dan diperkirakan berumur sekitar 22 tahun terkubur diantara timbunan salju di taman tersebut… Diketahui pemuda tersebut berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Diduga meninggal karena mengalami hiportemia, sebab kematiannya hingga saat ini masih belum diketahui secara pasti.

Dan pemuda itupun mati dalam damai, mati dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Di tangannya tergenggam secarik kertas kecil. Kertas lusuh yang bertuliskan untaian kata didalamnya. Sebuah pesan terakhirnya untuk seseorang—

_Akhirnya, aku pergi terbawa oleh dewi salju._

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, wahai malaikat saljuku…_

_-Yuu Narukami-_

* * *

_**Epilouge**_

Terlihat sekelompok mahasiswa, meletakkan dua buket bunga Anyelir Putih di Dua nisan yang berbeda, yang terletak berdampingan. Mereka menatap nanar, mengingat milik siapa kedua nisan tersebut. Ya, ini milik kedua sahabat mereka, dua orang yang berharga dalam kehidupan mereka, Yosuke Hanamura dan Yuu Narukami.

Yah… bisa dibilang mereka sepasang partner yang kompak, bagaikan Yuu itu leader, dan Yosuke kaki tangan tersanyangnya— Saling membantu dan saling menyayangi. Dan kini pun Yuu dan Yosuke bertemu kembali—di alam yang berbeda.

Rise menerawang lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menoleh, menatap pada kawannya yang lain. "Nee—mereka sudah bahagia sekarang." ujarnya tersenyum. Dan angin pun berhembus, seakan Yuu dan Yosuke merespon ucapannya dari sana—

* * *

"_**For the once-tied strings of our fate (...will one day...)  
to be tied together once again"**_

_(The Lost Memory, The Immoral Memory-Kaito, Gakupo, Len)_

* * *

_ ***FIN***_

* * *

**End Note:** GRAAAAAHHH OOC HAIIIIISSSH *mojok* Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan abalnya *elus jidat* Maaf ya, fic ini (sangat) tidak memuaskan— saya menyadari masih banyaknya kekurangan yang ada pada saya terutama bayaknya plothole yang mungkin menggangu— (_ _) Fict ini didedikasikan buat temen—coret partner in crime ku **Hey Its Melmel** :D Kenapa? Ya anggap aja ini—fict hadiah buatnya :D *dor* dan saya seperti menistakan chara RP seseorang eh? *dor*

_Oleh karena itu, sudikah anda memberi sedikit __**kritik, saran—**__untuk saya? Tinggal pencet tombol __**Review**__ kok ^^ Oke, Sampai jumpa di fict-fict saya yang lain ^^ *smiles*_

Sign,

**Pensil Awesome** :D


End file.
